Para Siempre
by Queen Neo Madness
Summary: Sobrevivimos a las brujas, a Victor, a Oklahoma... El no me iba a dejar morir. Su "para siempre" realmente significaba para siempre.


**Bueno Sras. y Srs. este es mi primer trabajo publicado, es mas, es el primer trabajo que deje que otra persona lea. Con eso dicho quiero agradecer de todo corazon a Connie Bustos por haber accedido a ser mi beta y dedicarme su tiempo, realmente no tengo palabras para agradecerle lo suficiente.**

**Sin mas, espero que lo disfruten y l s veo al final!**

**Sookie POV**

Ha sido mucho tiempo, alrededor de 80 años, y en ese tiempo nunca deje de amarlo, pero cuánto he perdido por ese amor.

Nunca tuve hijos; siempre supe que con él no podría, pero lo tenía a él, así que no importaba. Nunca volví a ser libre, pero él siempre me protegió; si el rey me quería él estaba junto a mi siempre. La gente me odiaba y a veces me despreciaba, pero él siempre me contuvo en las noches.

Él siempre estuvo ahí para mí.

Los primeros años fueron geniales, dejé de trabajar en Merlotte's para mudarme con él a Shreveport y trabajar en Fangtasia, sentándome junto a él en su trono y leyendo la mente de los Colmilleros.

Pam y yo nos convertimos en verdaderas amigas, creo que soy el único humano al cual abrasa o al que siquiera le habla sin desdén. Ha llegado a contarme sus miedos y sus proyectos, más de una vez la he sorprendido con muestras de afecto, y ella me ha sorprendido a mí.

En ese tiempo me di cuenta de que no quería convertirme en vampiro, me encanta sentir, ya sea amor u odio, tener mis emociones es algo de lo que jamás me arrepentiré. Además estaba el sol, no sé si será mi parte hada o solo mi personalidad, pero haber elegido al sol es algo de lo que no tampoco me arrepiento.

Pero esos fueron los primeros años. Para cuando cumplí los 40 yo ya me daba cuenta de los cambios, mi piel ya no era la de antes y la mirada de las Colmilleras – y sus pensamientos – ya no pasaban desapercibidos; el escuchar cada noche la misma pregunta impronunciada _"¿Qué hace con esa vieja?"_ me consumía. El nunca presto atención, creo que no quería escuchar. Veinteañeras – y algunas que ni siquiera llegaban a la veintena – se le acercaban como si yo no estuviera allí, y él las despachaba, una a una. Pero el daño ya estaba hecho.

Para cuando cumplí los 45 intente dejarlo. Primero hablé, le dije que ya se notaba la diferencia, que podía leer lo que la gente pensaba de nosotros cuando caminábamos juntos por la calle y como la joven y hermosa camarera de un restaurante, donde cenamos una noche, se me acerco cuando fui al baño y me pregunto si no me parecía atrevido que me pidiera el teléfono de mi "hijo". El respondió con el mismo mantra que ha repetido desde que nos unimos: "Amada. Eres MÍA" y me besó hasta perder el aliento. Pero esa frase ya no lograba tapar los agujeros.

Al mes tomé fuerza; le escribí una nota, armé mis valijas y me fui con el sol del medio día. Para cuando pasaron 15 minutos del anochecer el me encontró. Estaba en una estación de servicio cargando gas. Cuando le dije que no pensaba volver se desato la furia, rompió autos, vidrios y casi mata a unos pobres camioneros que estaban tomando un café, para cuando estaba todo destruido – incluyendo mi auto – cayó de rodillas, con lágrimas de sangre cubriendo sus mejillas creando un charco carmesí en el pavimento y suplicó, como nunca antes lo había visto suplicar, me suplicó que volviese que no podría vivir ni una noche sin mí, y que si no iba a volver entonces que lo acompañase a encontrarse con el sol, que le diese la mano mientras llegaba su verdadera muerte. Pero no podía, podría haber vivido sin verlo, pero nunca podría vivir sabiendo que él no forma parte de este mundo, así que volví.

En ese momento me di cuenta de que jamás me iba a dejar ir, que él jamás me iba a dejar, y que me iba a mantener a su lado… PARA SIEMPRE.

Uno pensará que mientras se tenga al ser amado a un lado siempre será feliz, pero cuando ese ser nunca cambia y uno envejece todo es diferente. La eternidad es hermosa mientras puedas compartirla. Yo ya tengo 103 años, mi propia eternidad, pero desde hace 58 años que no paso un día sin llorar.

Primero perdí mi belleza, pero la belleza en si está sobrevalorada. Pero cuando ya no pude seguir el ritmo de sus noches, todo se fue en picada. Intente satisfacerlo como pude, pero mi cuerpo ya estaba desgastado, y las últimas veces que lo intentamos termine muy lastimada, necesitando tomar su sangre para poder volver a caminar. A esta altura yo ya tenía 60 años.

El no me iba a dejar, su "para siempre" realmente significaba para siempre. Así que le pedí ayuda a Pam, le pedí que hablara con él, que lo hiciera entrar en razón, que me dejara ir, que terminara el vínculo y que me dejara los pocos años que me quedaban, que me dejara recuperar mi vida, mi dignidad. Él necesitaba cosas que yo ya no podía ofrecer, y a pesar de que jamás sentí un atisbo de lujuria hacia otra persona sabía que era injusto.

Pam trato de convencerlo, de hablar con él, pero fue en vano. Termino odiándola y desterrándola por unos meses, hasta que lo convencí de que la dejase volver, de que todo había sido mi culpa.

Intente irme otra vez, pero esta vez no hubo el despliegue de violencia de la vez anterior, simplemente me encontró, me saco del auto sin una palabra y me llevo volando devuelta a la casa. Cuando pasé la puerta mis ojos no lo podían creer, la casa estaba destruida, hasta el último de los vidrios y los retratos rotos, y su espada clavada en la pared. Me llevó en brazos hasta la habitación, me dejó sobre la cama y en un rápido movimiento se rasgo la muñeca y puso la herida sobre mi boca, en ese momento me deje llevar, no proteste ni repliqué, simplemente bebí, bebí hasta que la herida curo y me di cuenta, me di cuenta de que había ganado un amor eterno, un amor más grande que cualquiera de los que había leído o visto en toda mi corta vida, pero había perdido mi alma a cambio. Se levantó de la cama y me miro con sus hermosos ojos azules delineados con sangre, y todo lo que me dijo esa noche fue: "No quiero, no puedo y no podre vivir una sola noche sin ti". Esa fue la última noche que bebí de él y la ultima que el bebió de mi.

Sé que hasta el día de hoy jamás volvió a beber de un humano y jamás volvió a dormir con nadie más.

Recuerdo como si fuera ayer la noche de la Gran Pelea, como la llama Pam. Yo ya tenía 88 años y sin embargo no aparentaba más de 75, sabía que no era por mi parte hada, mi hermano era mayor que yo y se veía mucho peor, pero yo ya no bebía de él desde hacía más de 5 años. O eso era lo que yo pensaba.

_"¡Me engañaste! ¡Hace años que me engañas! ¿Cómo pudiste? se supone que me amas."_

_"Sookie ¡TE AMO! Te amo más de lo que cualquier ser, vampiro, humano, cambia formas o hada jamás te podría haber amado. No te puedo perder, no te voy a perder. Me rehúso a perderte."_

_"Me engañaste, todos estos años, estos años robados, no se supone que debies haber vivido tanto, yo debería estar al borde de la muerte, y ¡ni siquiera estoy cerca! ¿Cómo fui tan tonta? ¿Cómo no me di cuenta?... Meter tu sangre en mi ¡sin mi permiso!"_

_"¡Morirías!"_

_"¡ERIC! SOY HUMANA ¡TENGO QUE MORIR!"_

_"¡NO SI PUEDO EVITARLO!"_

_"¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? ¿Convertirme en contra de mi voluntad? ¿Eso es…?"_

_"¡JAMAS! Sé que no es lo que quieres, pero esperaba que cambiaras de opinión con el tiempo, que te dieras cuenta de que podemos pasar la eternidad juntos, de que nos quedan todas las noches de la historia para caminar, esperaba que te dieras cuenta de que debemos estar juntos para siempre."_

_"Para siempre, no hay nada para siempre, nada físico es para siempre. Mi amor por ti lo es y a donde sea que mi alma vaya te va a amar, pero mírame ¡MIRAME! no soy más que una vieja, mi tiempo de convertirme ya pasó, ya no hay vuelta atrás Eric, ya no te puedo prometer la eternidad y se me rompe el corazón. Déjame ir, déjame, no me olvides, pero déjame ir, te amo, te amo con todo lo que tengo y todo lo que soy, pero cuando sale el sol ya no hay nada, absolutamente nada, allá afuera para mí."_

_"Yo voy a estar siempre para ti, Sookie. No tengo razón de ser si no es estar para ti, eres el primer pensamiento que tengo cuando despierto y el ultimo cuando muero por el día, eres la única razón por la cual todavía estoy aquí, no me importa cómo te veas, o que ya no compartamos la cama, o que ya no pueda beber de ti, esas son trivialidades para mí. Tuve que esperar más de mil años para conocer el amor, no me lo saques en menos de una centena."_

_"Quiero cumplir mi tiempo, quiero tener mi adiós."_

_"Sookie, por fav…"_

_"Quiero mi adiós."_

_"Ese día, veremos el amanecer juntos."_

Yo ya tengo 103 años, y hace casi 3 que no puedo levantarme de la cama por más de una hora. Cuando empecé a tener problemas para poder moverme el dejó de ir a Fangtasia, Pam se encarga de todo y viene día por medio a traer los papeles que debe firmar y a ver como estoy. En una de esas noche fue cuando llegamos a una decisión, yo iba a morir en brazos del amor de mi vida, el iba a beber por última vez de mi. Pam lloró, más de lo que alguna vez la había visto llorar, me abrazó y me dijo algo que nunca pensé que diría: "Te voy a extrañar tanto".

Llego el día, en unas horas voy a morir y la verdad estoy ansiosa, él no ha hablado mucho en estas últimas semanas, pero no le culpo. Fui a despedirme de mis pocos familiares, los hijos y nietos de Jason y de mis amigos, en realidad de los hijos de mis amigos.

Estoy en paz, he tenido una larga vida, y a pesar de la amargura y la pena, no me arrepiento de ninguna de las decisiones que he tomado. En este momento soy feliz. Feliz porque lo tengo a él y feliz porque sé que nuestro amor va a perdurar, más allá del tiempo.

Él me dijo que cuando todo haya pasado va a volver a su tierra por consuelo, que va intentar llevar una vida más tranquila hasta que pueda superarlo y yo realmente espero que pueda hacerlo, quiero que pase su eternidad en paz, y que se vuelva a enamorar, que ahora que sabe lo que es el amor que sepa disfrutarlo y que sepa reencontrarlo. Lo amo tanto, quiero que vuelva a ser feliz.

La noche anterior no volvió a dormir a la casa, tuvo que ir de emergencia a Fangtasia, pero no es de extrañarse que el alba haya llegado y que él tuviera que quedarse a descansar allí. Pero cuando la medianoche llegó y él no lo hizo, empecé a dudar.

Llame a Fangtasia y pregunte por él, no estaba, pedí hablar con Pam y cuando me atendió le pregunte por Eric, su respuesta fue que no sabía nada, no había dormido allí, y no contestaba su móvil. Sin saber qué hacer, y sin poder hacer nada, esperé.

Debí haberme quedado dormida porque lo último que recuerdo es escuchar su voz entre sueños diciéndome cuanto me ama, sus colmillos perforando mi cuello y bebiendo mi vida. Me queda muy poco, segundos nada más, no puedo más que sonreír, le digo que lo amo, quiero verlo por última vez, abro despacio los ojos y veo la luz del alba iluminando su sonrisa.

**Bueno si han llegado hasta aqui les pido por favor que comenten! Ya me he preparado fisica y mentalmente para esto... Creo.**

**Esta historia tiene o tenia, todavia no estoy muy segura, una segunda parte desde el punto de vista de Eric. Pero mi computadora ha muerto, con todos mis archivos, y sigo esperando su arreglo. ¿Querrian ver el lado de Eric?**

**Besotikos...**

**Neo Madness**


End file.
